


Just One Last Sin

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, california's three lethal injection death sentence is what this was, i love georgie so much, im not gonna puy charles in the character tags cuz he wasnt actually in the story, im v sorry, lots of talk about sinning and shit, oh shit yo death!, religion~~~~, sucks, tHANK U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one last time to hear that name, that voice, before the pain ceases forever, is all George would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Last Sin

**Author's Note:**

> plz dont kill me...!  
> i really do love george, i swear!!  
> but i got inspired and started writing this and i actually made myself cry because i must hate myself.  
> yee, so uh....  
> enjoy, you sick fucks~~!

He knows he's done wrong and sinned to many times to be forgiven. He knows that this was coming for a long time. He killed those men, those six other men he loved, he loved them and destroyed them and their families.  
He had murdered them in a cold rage that had blinded him after rejection.   
He had returned home after it all, doused in the carnage he had created and slept in the very bed he had shared with one of the people he had slaughtered.

The people in the viewing gallery, he knew they were praising the government for what they were going to do to him.   
The straps that were locking his ankles and wrists to the gurney, the ones that held his torso and waist to the welcoming foam, they dug into him and made him want to thrash. It was useless though, he knew he deserved this, death, being sent to Hell for his sins of lust towards men and the murder of many, his greed for a high and a drunken stupor.

George closed his eyes and thought, thought back to the early days when his friendships were pure and they had only begun their career. They sung songs that were supposed to be the end but only had started the road ahead of them, a road that lead George to sins too many to count.

The drugs they sent into his system made him lose what he was thinking, he drifted until all that he thought was a single name. A single name of the one person he truly hated and truly loved, the person who at first he thought had caused this until he realized it was his own damned fault.  
That stupid child like man, with the chubby cheeks, who stole his love for his wife and brought him into that path of sin that he happily followed.  
The one who wore his sunglasses upside down when he was drunk, the one who backed his car over his dog and bawled like a baby even though she lived, the one who married and left George to cry, drink, and resume high after high every day.

Everything was quiet until he felt something itch, then sting, then throb and burn and twist violently in his chest.  
He raised his head, opening his eyes, he cried out, the pain too much. George knew he deserved to burn in Hell but the pain he was in wasn't fair. He pulled his arms and legs and waist against the restraints.   
Feeling hot tears run down his face as he cried out for help, screaming in vain for the one person e couldn't get back.  
He could feel the pain in his chest grow tighter and more widespread and he called out again, just once, just to hear the name one more time before it was gone, because he would never see that man in Hell; "Jordon!"

**Author's Note:**

> as always,  
> comments over kudos!  
> i actually want to know what yall thought of this one just cause ya know?  
> (did i manage to break ur heart like i did my own??)


End file.
